In a manufacturing process of an electronic device, a mask is formed on a target layer, and etching is performed to transfer a pattern of the corresponding mask to the target layer. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of improving a shape of a hole of the pattern formed by the etching. Patent Document 2 discloses a technique for forming a recess pattern on a substrate successfully by etching and film forming. Patent Document 3 discloses a technique of performing etching periodically while forming a protective film of the mask.    Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO2014/046083 pamphlet    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2014-017438    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-523030